


Ideały, przyjaźnie, wybory

by Haszyszymora



Series: Sztuka przemykania [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Retelling, narzekanie, trollujemy część drugą
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pamiętacie walkę nad elfią łaźnią? Tę, w której Geralt może pomóc Iorwethowi i mimo to bez przeszkód czy nawet sroższego ochrzanu iść potem na dywanik Roche'a? Otóż macie analogiczną scenę, jeno w realiach jedynki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideały, przyjaźnie, wybory

Zygfryd, choć narwany i cokolwiek naiwny, okazał się jednak porządnym facetem, potrafiącym, mimo lekkich oporów, zrozumieć czyjeś odmienne stanowisko. Kiedy Geralt po sławetnym napadzie wynurzył się wreszcie z banku (a Wiewiórki zdążyły już odbiec w siną dal, objuczone złotem), zakonnik nie chlasnął go mieczem. Ba, nawet na niego nie nawrzeszczał. Przeciwnie: odprowadził na bok. Wysłuchał, co wiedźmin ma do powiedzenia. Nieludzie są w sytuacji rozpaczliwej, oczywiście. Yaevinn bez tego złota skonałby z głodu, owszem. Geralt też nie jest człowiekiem, święta prawda, nie da się zaprzeczyć. Mimo czynnej pomocy w napadzie nie jest Wiewiórką? Świetnie, mógłby więc powiedzieć, którędy bezbożni terroryści pobiegli?  
– A, rzeczywiście, to by było niehonorowe z twojej strony – zreflektował się Zygfryd, usłyszawszy odpowiedź odmowną. – Geralt, nadal jesteś ateistą?  
– Co? – zdumiał się wiedźmin. – Znaczy, tak, jestem, ale co to ma do…  
– Bezwzględnie?  
– Tak.  
– Czyli nie masz ochoty się wyspowiadać?  
– Nie – odrzekł Geralt, domyślając się pułapki. Poprowadzonej zresztą tak naiwnie, że nawet Jaskier by w nią nie wpadł.  
– Hm – Zygfryd zadumał się jakby. – Mógłbyś jednak, tak w duchu, przeprowadzić chociaż rachunek sumienia? Dam ci chwilę.  
– Na mój rachunek sumienia – tutaj Geralt poczuł się już naprawdę zmęczony – potrzebowałbym całego dnia, nie chwili. A i tak bym nie wyczerpał tematu. Nie, Zygfryd, jeśli chodzi o Wiewiórki, to zrobiłem, co należało, a w każdym razie co wydało mi się mniejszym skurwysyństwem. Niech mnie diabli, jeśli wiem, czy rzeczywiście miałem rację. W każdym razie pójdę już lepiej. I doceniam, że potrafisz zrozumieć.   
– No cóż – zakonnik pokiwał głową, nadal cokolwiek melancholijny. – Tak czy inaczej, rozgrzeszam cię.   
Po czym odstąpił parę kroków do tyłu, uniósł rękę – i dał kusznikom sygnał do strzału.


End file.
